


Another short story chapter 512

by MarUmiWrites



Series: Fairy Tail short stories of each chapter [17]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Contains spoilers of Fairy Tail's chapter 512, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites





	Another short story chapter 512

Larcade was crying on the ground. He had been defeated. Now, he will never have the love of his father.

 

\- Are you okay, Larcade? - asked someone at his side.

\- Go away! - yelled Larcade.

 

That person sat next to Larcade and touched his hair. Larcade took off the hand of that person.

 

\- I said go away!

\- I can’t do that. Not to you.

 

That person took Larcade’s arm and pulled him. Then, that person hugged Larcade.

 

\- What are you doing?

\- It’s okay, little brother.

\- Little brother?

\- You are my little brother. You made your best to impress dad. It’s time to take a break of all your efforts. You are not that strong.

 

Larcade hugged him and cried in the loudest way he can. Everyone in Fiore could hear him.

 

\- Your name, Nii-san? - asked Larcade, hours later, more calmed.

\- Over - answered that person -. Over Dragneel, your twin brother.


End file.
